


Back Home

by samamandriel



Category: Decoder Ring Theatre (Podcast), Red Panda Adventures (Podcast)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Domestics, F/M, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, No pun intended, Suggestive Themes, but alas the bone....just isnt in the zone, they try !!! they try so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samamandriel/pseuds/samamandriel
Summary: Wholesome domestics turn into less wholesome doings which, at the end of the day, turn back into wholesome domestics.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think this warranted an M warning, but there is some mild shirtlessness and some lap straddling in here, just so you know, but the pants do stay on.

Ten months. August had been away from home, away from Kit, for ten months. And now, finally, he was here. The baby (his _son!_ ) was asleep; it was just the two of them.

His wife, his beautiful, glorious, strong wife, looked at him, before standing up and holding out her hand. “Come on. You need a shave.”

He rose an eyebrow. “And are you going to be giving that to me?”

She nodded. “I sure am.”

He took her hand and stood up, nodding. “Lead the way.” 

* * *

 

 

Kit turned on the light as they stepped into the bathroom, before going over to the sink, plugging and filling it. She got what she needed from the vanity and sat on the counter, gesturing for August to come closer, which he did.

She positioned him between her legs and looked up at him. He looked back towards her, though not quite at her. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

She shrugged, giving him a teasing smile as she began to apply the shaving cream. “Well, how else am I supposed to get you between my legs this easily?”

August laughed, a genuine laugh that made her insides flutter. “You could ask nicely.”

Kit rolled her eyes. “Maybe later, if you’re good. Now keep your mouth closed so you don’t swallow any shaving cream.”

He nodded, making a show of closing his mouth and standing up straight, of being good like she asked.

She laughed and grabbed the razor from the counter next to her, beginning to gently move it along her husband’s skin.

It was sweet and it was innocent, and it made things feel normal again. 

* * *

 

After August was shaved and everything was cleaned up, Kit was seated back in front of him on the bathroom counter, tracing a finger along his jawline. “There,” she said, quietly. “Much better.”

He nodded, his hands gently resting on her hips as he leaned in towards her slightly. “And did I behave well enough?”

Kit’s breath caught as she looked at him, the feelings of how bad she missed and needed him coming back. She nodded, gripping the front of his shirt. “Kiss me.”

August readily complied, his grip tightening on her hips as he pulled her closer. She smiled against his lips as she began to unbutton his shirt.

As she pushed his shirt from his shoulders, she pulled back to look at him.

“Oh, August…” He had always had a couple of scars, from when he was first learning to be the Red Panda, but his torso was now littered with scars she’d never seen before. When she spoke again, her voice was hardly above a whisper. “What happened?”

August sighed, letting his shirt fall limply to the floor. “I got hurt.”

The glare Kit gave her husband was, quite possibly, the _dirtiest_ look she had ever given him. “August,” she said again, her tone suggesting that she would quite possibly leave him if he skirted her question again. “What happened?”

August sighed again. He really should have expected this conversation. He made to sit next to her and she moved over, watching him closely as he did.

“They wanted information that I wouldn’t give to them.”

All the fight fell out of Kit as she looked at him. She reached out and took his hand. “Are you okay?”

He squeezed her hand appreciatively. “I always am.”

“You don’t have to be.”

He finally looked her in the eye, and what she saw broke her heart. For that one moment, the weight of the world that he was so determined to carry on his own was truly visible.

“You know that’s not true.” He didn’t have the luxury of being able to mope around or to make stupid choices; they both knew that.

Kit looked at him for a very long moment, before getting up and standing in front of him, their positions reversed from before.

She gently placed a hand on her husband’s cheek, which he automatically relaxed into. “Promise me you’ll let me in. Don’t you ever dare try to handle all of this on your own.”

He brought his hand up to hold her own. “I promise.”

She nodded and leaned in, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He paused, the glint from earlier returning to his eyes. “Do you want to give before another go?”

Kit laughed softly and nodded, gently nuzzling against August’s cheek. “Yeah.”

He smiled, turning his head so that he could kiss her again, before he got off the counter. He took her hand and led her out, turning the light off on the way.

She smiled at him, backing him up until his legs hit the bed, at which point he sat down, looking up at her. She looked at him, a finger gently tracing his jawline. “You’re gorgeous.”

August blushed. He wanted to reply, to say that she was, too, but he felt like it would lessen the impact of Kit’s words. But, god, she was. She was beautiful in every way and just so _good_.

His train of thought was broken as Kit came down and straddled his lap, and then his attention was very much on her. He instinctively slipped his hands under her shirt to rest on her hips, which made her sigh contentedly. His hands were strong and warm, though surprisingly soft for their line of work, since he did tend to wear gloves. He held her gently, lovingly, though firmly enough to keep her there.

She put one of her hands on his shoulder, the other cupping his cheek once more as she leaned into kiss him again, her body pressing close against his.

She wriggled in his lap, just a little bit, just enough to make his breath catch. “Kit…”

It was a good sound, hearing him say her name. Really good.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she whispered to him. “I’ve missed you, so much.”

August kissed her for a long moment. “I missed you, too, Kit. But I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

She let out a deep breath, nodding. “You’ve got me. Now take my shirt off. Please.”

He laughed, nodding as he moved his hands up, slowly, trailing his fingers along her sides.

Kit whined under his touch, squirming again in his lap. _“August.”_

He laughed again, though it came out more strained than he had intended, and finally pulled her shirt off. He even unhooked and pulled off her bra as his hands came back down, which was much more efficient than she had expected him to me.

She kissed him again, humming happily at the feeling of her skin against his, a feeling she’s craved for so long.

It turned out, however, that she would have to crave for a little bit longer, because at that moment, the baby started crying.

Kit perked up right away, looking towards the noise. She looked back to August, laughing. “I guess we have to wait.”

She kissed him for a moment before getting up off his lap. “Coming, sweet pea.”

August got up after a minute, after a quick mental recap of what had just happened. (It all happened rather fast, and he was a bit preoccupied.)

Now, he wasn’t much for dramatics, but walking in to see his wife, who smiled brightly at him, feeding their baby, had to easily be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He smiled back and sat down, his arm going around her as he kissed her temple. “How is he?”

Kit sighed happily, leaning into him. “Perfect.”

“He gets it from you, you know.”

She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. “I do.”

August laughed. He really was so happy to be back home.

 


End file.
